Material de belleza
by YudAida
Summary: San encuentra un extraño objeto en el bosque, ella se pregunta para qué servirá, tal vez Ashitaka le dé la respuesta que ella desea.


**Material de belleza**

* * *

El viento era frío, estaba lleno de vigor. Era de esperarse para una noche de verano tan calma, donde se podía escuchar el crispar de las hojas de los árboles y los tallos altos de las flores, el sonido de los talones al pisar sobre el ancho y prominente césped.

También, a lo lejos, se escuchaba el aullar de los lobos, dos lobos grandes y blancos como la espuma que se crea a la orilla del rió, que corrían entre los árboles del bosque en busca de alimento, ambos recibiendo ordenes direccionales, uno de ellos montado por la emisora de dichas mandanzas, la bella niña lobo.

El aire golpeaba su rostro, su expresión firme y decidida, y movía sus piernas y manos con destreza para controlar al enorme animal.

Los tres continuaron su camino, pero éste pronto se vio interrumpido por un pequeño alarido de dolor por parte de uno de los hijos de Moro. San bajó rápidamente del lobo que ella montaba, y se acercó hasta donde el otro residía, a unos metros de ella.

Después de revisarlo, diagnosticó una pequeña herida en una de sus patas, no muy profunda, pero sí dolorosa. Regresaron a casa, después de encontrar algo de comida, el lobo cojeaba de una pata. Pero antes de concluir, San sintió el deseo de averiguar que era aquello que había lastimado a su querido hermano, así que deshizo lo andado, regresando al lugar de los hechos. Ahí rondaron por unos minutos, encontrando luego, un extraño trozo de metal alargado, con tres picos puntiagudos en un borde, como un tridente en miniatura. El metal brillaba bajo la opaca luz de la luna, provocando el asombro de San y de los lobos, que lo olfatearon con curiosidad.

''¿Qué será esto?'' Se preguntó San, dubitativa.

Se guardó el objeto en uno de sus botines y ordenó continuar. Mientras corrían, ella pudo apreciar una figura varonil a lo lejos, en la borda de un monte, mirando su derredor con tranquilidad. San se detuvo repentinamente, bajando del lobo, y acercándose lentamente, casi con cautela. Antes de que lograra alcanzarlo, él giro, encarándola.

''¡San!'' Exclamó él, con una alegría muy evidente, pero también sorprendido. Se acercó hasta ella, y sonrió al notar que ella también lo hacía.

''Ah, yo… estoy aquí porque…'' San decidió ir al punto, evitando las rachas sentimentales ''Me gustaría saber qué es esto'' Dijo, la verdad es que ella se había acercado hasta él por mero instinto y lo único que quería lograr era ver su rostro, a él. Pero una vez ahí, el artefacto que encontró le pareció una perfecta excusa.

Ella sacó de su bota derecha el pedazo de metal, que acá entre nos, no era más que un tenedor.

Cuando lo presentó ante el castaño, él tuvo una reacción casi igual a la de San, y se quedó mirando eso por un largo rato.

''Esto fue lo que lo lastimó'' Dijo San, refiriéndose a uno de los lobos blancos.

Ashitaka se pasó los dedos por la barbilla, sin dejar de examinar el tenedor.

''No lo encuentro familiar'' Concluyó al fin ''Pero podríamos ir a donde las mujeres, estoy seguro de que ellas van a saber''

Ella se negó, pero después de unos minutos, Ashitaka logró convencerla. Así, luego, llegaron hasta el reconstruido pueblo. Las mujeres, como siempre, se alegraron desmesuradamente al ver al chico llegar, pero por otro lado, miraban arrogantes a la invitada, extrañadas de su presencia. San ignoró la actitud y se mantuvo a lado de él todo el tiempo.

''Esto es extraño, jamás había visto algo así'' Comentó una de las mujeres.

''¿Dónde lo encontraste?'' Le preguntó otra mujer al joven.

''Lo encontró San, en el bosque'' Contesto él.

''Hmmmmm'' Todas miraban el tenedor, pensativas. De repente, Toki, muy segura, lo tomó y lo dirigió hasta uno de los platos de comida de la enorme mesa en la que estaban reunidos.

''Ya sé para qué es'' Exclamó. Y luego tomó una patata con el tenedor, dirigiendo a su boca el bocado. Mientras ella masticaba, las mujeres la miraban asombradas por su inteligencia y sagacidad, pero luego de un instante, un pequeño murmullo surgió en una esquina, y las risas estallaron.

''¡Nadie más loca que tú, Toki!'' Dijo una, dando grandes risotadas.

''¡Para comer, que buen chiste!'' Añadió una más, golpeando la mesa con fiereza.

Pero pronto las carcajadas se fueron apagando y fueron sustituidas por la leve voz de la Dama Eboshi, quien tomó el tenedor entre sus dedos, y lo analizó rápidamente.

''Este es material de destrucción, un arma, tal vez una trampa ¿es qué no lo notan?'' Dijo Eboshi, después de un suspiro ''Es por eso que lastimó al animal''

Todos se miraron, seguros de la afirmación, pero Ashitaka no estaba del todo convencido…

San y él salieron del lugar y volvieron al bosque donde los lobos la esperaban.

''Yo no creo que este sea material de destrucción'' Dijo Ashitaka ''Más bien creo que es material de belleza'' Añadió divertido.

''¿De que hablas?'' Preguntó San.

''¿No lo notas?'' Preguntó, acercándose peligrosamente al cabello castaño de la chica, quien lo miraba escéptica, cuando él retiro la bandita negra de su cabeza y comenzó a cepillar su pelo con cuidado.

''¿Q-qué demonios haces?'' Agregó con agresividad, pero sin resistirse.

Un rubor intenso empezó a teñir su rostro mientras él se concentraba en su cabellera.

San comenzó a sentirse ansiosa cuando él retiro el tenedor de su cabello y comenzó a alisarlo con las manos, muy suave y sutilmente, ahora podía sentir sus dedos rozando su piel.

Poco a poco fueron bajando, acariciando su cuello y sus cándidos hombros. Pronto no pudo más, y el miedo provocado por la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaría después, y la irrompible maya que la cubría, impidiéndole moverse, que la hacia ceder, ahogando su razón, se fueron, ambas, y San pudo, en un movimiento rápido y vehemente, escaparse de las manos de Ashitaka, dejándolo incrédulo, observando su figura, que se alejaba entre los árboles y el castañear de los kodamas, y era cubierta por la leve neblina a lo lejos.

El se quedó de pie, aún sintiendo la dulzura de la piel de San entre sus dedos, y la levedad de cada hebra de su menuda cabellera, aún conteniendo su aroma, esperando volverla a encontrar. Se volverían a ver, él se quedó con el tenedor.

* * *

_Oooooh, por favor escuchen el tema principal de The princess Mononoke, se llama... Legend of Ashitaka, es precioso! Pero me gusta más la versión en vivo dirigida por el mismo compositor, Joe Hisaishi (ídolo), pienso que es una pieza muy emotiva y profunda, y cada vez que la escucho entro en un trance, bueno, según yo. Saludossssss._


End file.
